


that summer, of us

by fragrance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Android AU, Angst, Fluff, Japan setting, M/M, utapri inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrance/pseuds/fragrance
Summary: Lee Sooman is the head of Star Making Entertainment, Ltd., a Japan based idol company, and is the genius inventor behind the best idol groups in the world. Haechan was an extremely successful idol who couldn't bear his own overwhelming popularity. He tried to commit suicide by drowning into water, to the point he went into a comatose state for years. Mark is an android that was built by SM:BOTS, a secret subsidiary of SM Entertainment, filled with the most talented scientists and robotic engineers all over the world, to wake him up. Through Mark's eyes, Sooman wanted to send Haechan a message, that this world wasn't all that bad; that he needed to open his eyes and continue living to pursue his dream.One day, Haechan finally woke up to the ultrasonic sound that Mark transferred through his system. A few months after his revival, his body condition was a lot better compared to when he just regained conscience. Haechan had always wanted to go to the fireworks festival, so it will be his first time to be outside without the wheelchair. Mark was assigned by Sooman to go with him, since he couldn't let him go by himself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to asianfanfics, will only update on one platform starting chapter 5.
> 
> p.s: uh ok I suck at summaries so long story short, it’s utapri inspired android AU set in Japan, Markhyuck going on hanabi matsuri (fireworks festival) date, but don’t expect to be happy... Even though I'm posting it as a chaptered story, the fic is finished... it's around 16k... but I might modify... hehe I’m really sorry for everything in advance!!!! I honestly cried a ton while writing this, it’s very emotionally draining for me :’’) 
> 
> p.s.s: This fic is written together by me and a long lost roleplay mate. They were the best RPer I’ve come across in all these 8 years of roleplay, best characterization, and nicest mun; this is a tribute for them. 
> 
> p.s.s.s: In case you’re reading, and remember this, I miss you so much, let’s write together again ♡ Really, you’re the best. Thank you for the permission you gave me two years ago, and I fixed all your typos dear! Hehe ^-^ Love you lots.

 

\----

 

“Alright. It’s done, you can wear back the clothes.”

 

It was the nth examination Haechan had to go through for the day. The procedure took quite a while, and when he glanced at the huge windows in his room, it looked like the sun was setting. He nodded and quickly slipped into his shirt. Suddenly, he got himself reminded about something important that kept bugging him. The former idol hesitated a bit, though he finally said it. “Ajusshi. Can I go to the matsuri? Tonight would be the last day of the event.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, Haechan swayed his thin legs a little nervously as his round eyes were staring at his uncle who was busily writing on his report card. He needed to kept everything in track especially about whatever he found out regarding the brunette’s condition after today’s checkup. “Please..?” Haechan pleaded, just making sure that his request wasn’t ignored, before a sigh escaped from the older’s lips.

 

He didn’t mean to disregard the other’s wish; actually, he was unsure himself whether to let him go or keep him at home. But soon after a minute of considering, he made his mind. “Not alone.” Sooman said with a gentle, fatherly voice, still so focused on his clipboard. “What?” Haechan tilted his head confusedly. “You can’t go all by yourself.” The older slipped a hand into his pocket, taking out his phone and typed something on it. “Ajusshi, they’re holding the event nearby, it’s only four blocks away - I can do it! I promise I’ll even be back before 12. Don’t worry..” He frowned slightly. Was it his way of saying no? Since it’s just the two of them around, and at this time the professor would have a pile of work waiting for him in the laboratory. Impossible, Haechan must say, that he’d choose him over all that just to see firework display. Sooman only offered him a sheepish smile after he pressed ‘send’ and slipped the smartphone back into his white coat.

 

“Don’t even think about coming before Mark gets here.”

 

\----

 

『　Ｙｏｕ’ｖｅ　 ｇｏｔ　ａ　ｍａｉｌ!　』

 

_「Mark, are you busy? Will you come here for a bit?」_

 

Today was an unusually slow day for the robot. The only idol work he had for the day was a simple photoshoot for a teenage idol magazine. Ever since NCT started working on their solo projects for each member, Mark's fame had sky-rocketed. He was being featured in a lot of magazines, articles, and even television programmes. He's been working hard every single day; his schedules would have usually lasted from morning till midnight. But today was unlike any other day. For once, the robot actually had the time to 'relax'. Sitting down in front of his computer, Mark proceeded to type away the rap lyrics he had yet to revise. At this rate, he estimated that he would be done before dinner time.

 

Bzzz.

 

Tearing his gaze away from the screen, Mark looked down at his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he opened his inbox.

 

"Sooman-ssaem? That's unusual." He was pretty sure he hadn't scheduled for any maintenance today. Even so, he decided to keep his questions to himself.

 

_「All right. I'll be there in thirty-seven minutes and thirty-two seconds. 」_

 

Having pressed 'send', Mark changed his clothes and called for a taxi.

 

\---

 

“Hae.. chan?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Sooman blinked when his phone vibrated in his pocket, before taking it out once again to read the message. “It looks like he’ll be here in 37 minutes - something. I know his calculation would be highly accurate, so we better get ready now.” The older man walked to the door as he slipped the phone into his coat. “I-isn’t he busy? Will it be alright?” Haechan blinked and tilted his head; a dash of worry could be heard in his voice. “Oh, I just remember about this thing: you pre-ordered two set of yukata last month? It just came in the mail this morning.” Sporting a smile while holding the clipboard close to his chest, he turned around only to deliver the news to the younger. “Oh?? Really! Where are they now?” The mention of yukata turned his brown eyes into a sparkling sea of stars as he quickly scooted behind the professor, heading out to the office with a happy smile.

 

It’s true that Haechan was excited, no, very very excited about the event that he couldn’t help buying a couple of handmade yukata over the Internet. He carefully prepared everything and almost bought three yukatas at once in the process due to his lack of ability to choose just one (he ended up with a couple though). Not only that this would be the first time would he see the world after years of sleeping deeply, but this would be his first matsuri in a long while. After he graduated middle school and entered the idol industry, he got too occupied with work - too busy looking after other people's happiness, he didn’t even have a little bit of time to take care of his own happiness. In short, tonight would be very special for Haechan, although he had planned to go alone and didn’t expect anyone spending the time with him. Especially Mark, whom he didn’t exactly acquainted with in person.

 

Exiting the taxi, Mark bowed at a perfect ninety-degree angle, showing his respect to the driver who only chuckled, saying it was his pleasure serving the idol. Straightening up as the car left, the blonde idol made his way towards the laboratory office which required a short two-minute walk from where he was dropped off. After exactly thirty-seven minutes and thirty-two since his departure, a couple of knocks could be heard coming from the office door. Standing quietly, Mark waited until the professor would let him inside. Meanwhile, while sitting in the long couch, Haechan opened the package box while humming a little. Sooman only watched him with a dad-like expression, comfortably seated at his office desk. "You look like you're in such great mood." He said, one hand propping his face, still carrying the small smile.  "I am," The younger giggled, knowing that he probably showed too much of his current state of mind. "I'm happy, Ajusshi. Thank you."

 

"Always welcome, Haechan. By the way, why did you buy two?" The man pushed his thick glasses as he asked out of curiousity, seeing Haechan was holding two hangers in both his hands. "Uh.. umm. I couldn't choose one, is all." He blinked innocently, not taking his deep orbs off the clothing. "Aren't they just so pretty?" A bright smile spread over his face as his eyes once again transform into a pair of shining galaxy. "Agree. I wouldn't be able to choose either, if I were you." Sooman returned the smile, and that's when they could hear knocking noise. "There he is."

 

Sooman stood up and soon headed to the front door where Mark waited. Hearing a familiar footstep pattern coming from the other side of the door, Mark deduced that the professor was on his way out to fetch him. The man quickly scanned his palm to unlock the door before opening it for the android. Three seconds later, the door opened up, allowing for the android's flat gaze to meet with the professor's thick glasses. "Goodnight, Mark. Sorry for asking you to come at night." He stepped aside, making way for him to enter the house. "How have you been?" 

 

"Evening." He greeted formally, offering his creator a curt nod. "It is fine. I didn't have much work to do today, anyways." He elaborated, playing the same note on his voice. A total opposite to when he was singing, or rapping. Entering the laboratory, Mark automatically scanned the area. His heat sensors detected another presence within the room. It was most likely Haechan, he presumed. His condition seemed to have improved since the last time they met, was what he could see from his stats. Keeping all this information to himself, he turned to the professor. "I have been all right. More importantly, why have you called me? I am certain that I do not have any maintenance scheduled for today." As they headed inside, Sooman slipped his hands into his lab coat, walking side by side with his most precious creation. His thought wander and he started to get reminded how he had grown so much compared to five years ago when he was first introduced as the MΔRKLː model. Not that he never noticed it before. Whenever he look at Mark, he always felt like he was his own child. And so, he treated him like one. As grown up as he was expected to be, started working in the age of 12 and all, in the professor's eyes Mark was still that little kid who had a long list of things to learn and he always needed guidance to understand what life really was.

 

"True. I didn't call you here to execute any maintaining program on you." He stopped by the door to his office, a faint smile rose on his lips. "I do, have a favor to ask.  Tonight would be the first time Haechan sees the world again.. " Sooman said with an audible voice, making sure his words could be heard by Haechan in the next room. " But currently I'm working on this project and I would have to go with the team to perform research on a certain subject." The older sighed quietly as he looked to the distant, before rolling his eyes again to meet Mark's brown ones. "I wouldn't be able to watch over him. So I'll be counting on you to just stay by his side - you don't have to do anything. I know you wouldn't find it pleasant to interact with people you're not familiar with." He quickly remarked, just in case Mark changed his mind. "Just be around him. Even though I have this modest hope that _my two lovely sons_ could get along with each other. Heh.." He snickered playfully, feeling relaxed at the thought of them together. "But don't try too hard in the process. Don't heat up, either." His bold voice returned, as if emphasizing the highlighted points. It's just the fact that he cared so much about the android that he really didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

 

"Understand, Mark?"


	2. meeting you

"A favor?" Repeated the idol as he continued to walk alongside the spectacled man. Though curious, he retained his emotionless expression, remaining quiet so that the professor would be able to explain himself. 'So it's about Haechan...' He noted to himself. He wasn't that acquainted with the ex-idol, but he did know a lot about him. He was built based on him, after all. However, Mark had always felt somewhat inferior to the ex-idol. What differentiated the two was the fact that Mark was a robot, and Haechan was human. Having no heart... Only being a scrap of metal who supposedly would only temporarily take the human's place in this world.

 

He was just a replacement, wasn't he?

 

A section of his chest constricted, but as always, the youth known as the Cheerful Idol was able to easily hide his 'feelings'. "I understand." The younger answered with a meaningful nod, having memorized and jotted down all of the professor's warnings and orders in his MRKL database. He then shifted his gaze towards the door that lead to Sooman's office, opening his mouth once more to speak.  "He's in there, isn't he? Haechan." A nod came from the professor served as his confirmation. Haechan was carefully listening to all the conversation. It was easy to eavesdrop on them since they were standing close by the door. Or probably, his uncle did it in purpose so he could hear everything. Grabbing the handle, Sooman swiftly opened the door, immediately spotting the brunette. Since the door was open so suddenly, it got the brunette startled a bit. As a result, he quickly stood up to greet him in a formal manner.

 

"A-ah. Goodnight, Mark-sshi. I'm Haechan, nice to meet you. And.. Sorry for making trouble for you.. to come here..."

 

Haechan seemed nervous, Mark noted. His heart rate sped up and he was visibly sweating. Mark didn't understand why the other was so anxious.

 

"Evening." He replied easily, seemingly unfazed by the awkward atmosphere Haechan had created. "It's no problem."

 

Sooman only stifled a chuckle as he covered his mouth.

 

"What's with that awkward act, Haechan..?"

 

Mark only observed as Sooman began to tease his nephew. Banter; this was part of human interaction, wasn't it? As he watched the two in silence, he recorded every detail within their exchange in his database. It may just prove to be useful for references in the future. He was also still curious as to why Haechan seemed so anxious. He was well aware of the fact that this was Haechan's first time talking to him in person, but... Wasn't this a little too much? His heart rate was speeding up so fast that Mark was actually worried that Haechan's veins would burst from excessive blood pressure. "N-no. I mean.." His cheeks turned slightly pinkish due to embarrassment as he looked down. Haechan was nervous himself, he admitted. 

 

This would be the very first time they talk in person, even after those months since he woke up from the vegetative state. He realized that to know a lot or too much about someone you've never even physically interacted with was one of the worst curse in life. However, it's only natural that he didn't know how to treat him or what to say to him. And being such an over thinker, actually Haechan had thought about this a lot. Still, nothing good came out of those times of pondering. "Is it okay to call you Mark-sshi?" He calmly said, as his sun-like, warm gaze met those cold brown orbs of Mark's. Meeting the brunette's innocent, soft gaze, Mark only retained his mysterious demeanor, letting the professor answer for him. He wasn't the type to pay much attention to nicknames, after all.

 

 

"Try dropping that -sshi...." Sooman just couldn't help holding back another chuckle as he watched Haechan in his clumsy mode. "Alright. Mark. Um. I think we need to get ready soon since it's only getting darker outside." Grabbing one of the hangers and a box of accessories which came with the set, Haechan walked to Mark and Sooman as his eyes blinked in excitement. "We'll have lots of fun, alright? I'll make sure to make your time here worthwhile. I can promise you that Matsuri is great! Have you been to one?" He asked with a sweet smile plastered on his face. "You're right." Mark answered. What happened next was quite shocking to the robot. As the then-idol approached him, he could sense how Haechan's heart rate seemed to have slowed down. Just a second ago, it was pounding against his chest. Now... It was back to normal. More than that, Haechan seemed to have lost his feeling of anxiety in general. Was it excitement? Mark wasn't sure. He would think about it tonight, he supposed. He's got plenty of time, after all.

 

"Matsuri?" Ah, so that was what this was all about. He took a moment to extract some primary knowledge about this 'Matsuri'... "A solemn festival held periodically at the Shinto shrines in Japan." He informed. He then shook his head. "This will be my first time."

 

Nevermind the android’s stagnant reactions to his friendly attempts to interact with him; Haechan only looked into Mark’s eyes blankly. Now that he thought about it, it did feel odd whenever Mark stared at him with those cold eyes of his - it’s as if he was being scanned and observed. He just couldn’t ignore the fact that it made him felt a little uncomfortable, also insecure. The owner of the deep brown orbs then broke their eye contact as he looked down.

 

_‘What is this weird feeling..?’_

 

“I’ll… go change now.” Walking past them, he gently pushed the door shut once he was outside. Sooman noticed the slight change in Haechan’s mood, but he only rested his body in the couch where the olive skinned figure was sitting a few minutes ago. His fatherly smile suddenly appeared again once he glanced at Mark and the other set of yukata that was left next to him. “Try this, Mark. I think it will look good on you.” He handed the hanger which used to display the elegant attire Haechan personally had chosen and a box filled with additional stuff for the traditional clothes, including geta. “Do you know how to properly wear a yukata? Let me help you with that.”

 

Mark only watched as the brunette took his leave.


End file.
